Processors are increasingly used to control devices such as controllers for motor control. The controllers often rely upon data from devices having differing power domains. Robust isolators are used to transfer data (e.g., information) between different power domains (for example) within a system so the various devices in a system can efficiently cooperate. The isolators use galvanic isolation to block direct current flow, which helps protect the integrity of the differing power domains. Solutions for various applications of the transceivers typically require high energy efficiency while carrying data over a wide range of data rates. However, increasing data rate capabilities often entails circuits having increased power consumption.